1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face painting tools and accessories and more particularly pertains to a new face painting stencils for helping paint images, logos and other designs on the face of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of face painting tools and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, face painting tools and accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art face painting tools and accessories include U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,190; U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,124; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,079; U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,146; U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,340; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,087.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new face painting stencils. The inventive device includes a card having substantially planar first and second surfaces, a pair of end edges and a pair of side edges extending between the end edges of the card. The card has at least one hole therethrough extending between the first and second surfaces of the card.
In these respects, the face painting stencils according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping paint images, logos and other designs on the face of a user.